Right beside you
by CrAzY TrAcY 82
Summary: This is a future type story about Rafe, Evelyn and there grandaughter.
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone, I've redone my story, I hope ya'll enjoy and find it easier to read, just wanna say thanks to Rachel( ) I'll try to make this story a lot better, please let me know what you think, I really appreciate it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters except Sammi and Zack.

Thanks Tracy

She sat on the hill, as the soft summer rain gently fell on her, yet she didn't move, _How had things changed so suddenly _she thought sadly to herself, it had been 3 months since her dad died, her mom had run off when she was 2 years old and left her father to raise her, thank goodness she still had Grandfather Rafe and Grandmother Evelyn, as she sat on the hill she looked to her left and felt the tears spring to her eyes once again, on her left was her 'fathers' tomb stone, he was buried right next to Danny,

"Sammi" Rafe called as he walked out of the house, he saw her sitting on the hill between Danny and Danny Jr, Grave stone's, it broke his heart, she was the one thing that had made him wake up every morning. When he thought about Danny and Danny Jr. he felt this indescribable pain in his heart. But all he had to do was look to his miracle in life to know everything was going to be okay. He couldn't believe how strong she was, just like Danny. He wished with all his heart that Danny could meet Sammi. He slowly started up the hill, but stopped when he heard sobbing, a tear slid down his own face as he slowly approached Sammi.

"Ohh…sweetie" he said pulling her in his arms, as she cried,

"I know you're hurting right now…we all are, but you must know that your father, grandmother and both grandfathers are so proud of you."

She sat up and looked at him, tears falling freely from her face.

"I love you granddad" with that Rafe pulled her into his arms and they sat there for hours, crying, laughing and remember all the good old times.

Evelyn stood at the door watching her husband and granddaughter; she smiled to her self, thinking how brave Sammi was.

"Grandma" Sammi exclaimed as she ran into Evelyn's arms.

"How are you feeling?" Rafe asked with concern as he ushered them into the lounge and made Evelyn sit down. Sammi looked from Evelyn to Rafe with concern, "Grandma…what's wrong" Sammi asked, Evelyn smiled and patted the seat next to her,

"Nothing my child, your grandmother is just getting old, but don't worry I'll be around for a while to come" she finished with a grin. Sammi threw her arms around Evelyn, "you better" she said with a smile,

But just as quickly as the smile appears it went

"I don't think I could stand loosing you or granddad Rafe…you've been the best, if it wasn't for you, I don't think I could of gotten of Dad like that" Sammi replied as the tears started falling down her face again, Evelyn pulled Sammi into a hug as they cried. Rafe who was watching them, slipped out of the lounge and into the kitchen. Life was depressing enough, Sammi needed some cheering up.

The next morning Sammi woke up early, jumped out of bed and jogged down the stairs. All of a sudden Rafe and Evelyn's conversation interrupted her and she abruptly stopped on the stairs her heart breaking even more when she heard what they were talking about.

"Don't you dare" Evelyn said angrily,

"How could you even think of telling her now…she's been through enough if you tell her she'll never be happy," Rafe sighed

"She's your only granddaughter and all we've got, she has a right to know" Evelyn stood up. And stalked to the other side, she stood there looking out the window, Rafe walked slowly up to her,

"Im sorry" he said quickly wiping a tear away.

"You heard what she said last night" Evelyn replied sadly

"She even said it would kill her to loose one of us" Rafe pulled Evelyn into his arms. "Your right, I'm so sorry" he replied, she looked up at him and smiled, then he bent his head and kissed her softly on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, this is my second chapter, I hope you all find it easier to read. And remember the more reviews the quicker the updates. If you have any ideas for my story please email me at or you can just post me a review. Enjoy Tracy!

As much as it broke her heart to think of what they were talking about, she knew that it was between them and had nothing to do with her. And she really needed to tell them about her dream. As she came bouncing down the stairs and into the kitchen, Rafe and Evelyn quickly pulled away, as if they were caught doing something there weren't allowed to do.

"Sammi" Evelyn said shocked looking at the big smile of her granddaughters face. Rafe smiled, he hadn't seen her look so happy since Danny Jr. had passed away, he loved seeing the smile on her face, and how lively she was today. A complete different person to the one she was when she went to bed. Evelyn started laughing,

"Okay Sammi…What's up?" she asked as Sammi sat down at the kitchen table,

"You would never believe the dream I had" she replied with a huge smile on her face,

"Wait…you were a pilot in the air force, just like Granddad Danny and i?" Rafe teased,

Evelyn shot daggers at him from across the table, noting the upset ness in her grandmother, Sammi quickly put in

"No, as much fun as it sounds, I didn't dream of that, but I'll try tonight" Rafe chuckled,

"What was this amazing dream about then" Evelyn asked, now really curious as to how a dream changed Sammie's whole personality in one night.

"Well" Sammi started as she put a fork of scrambled egg in her mouth. Sammi smiled

"I was sitting on this swing in this gorgeous garden … there were beautiful flowers in every part of the garden … the sky was this stunning blue and the sun shone, it was so relaxing … so free … almost like heaven. Then out of nowhere came Dad and Granddad Danny, talking and laughing like it was just another ordinary beautiful day in paradise, I jumped up and ran to them, I'll never forget the look of their faces, there was no sadness, no hurt, just pure peace and joy. We talked, laughed and joked and then dad said I had to come back here because you and granddad Rafe need me" Sammi finished with tears glistening in all their eyes, as Sammi carried on Rafe and Evelyn knew it wasn't just a dream but that Danny had really spoken to her, "they also said I must tell you that that they okay and they have been standing by our side through everything." Then Sammi turned to Rafe

"Granddad Danny asked me to give you this message; he said that I must tell you. You're his best friend and he's glad out of everyone who raised his son it was you, he also said you must stop blaming yourself, that if it was reversed you would have given your life freely for him, he also told me to tell you … land of the free" Rafe turned shocked then looked up to the heavens and smiled,

"Home of the brave…Danny" tears started falling freely down his face when he realized that his "son" and best friend were in the room with them.

"Your back" Kerry shouted running up to Sammi. Sammi just laughed,

"I've missed you too Kez" she replied hugging her best friend, things had been so rough the last few weeks that Sammi had just missed class, everyone knew what happened and understood.

Sammi couldn't believe the response she got; she had never been the most popular girl in school but had a lot of friends. She was sitting down in class when this boy walked in, from the minute he entered the class Sammi could have sworn she had met him somewhere, he was so familiar even though he hadn't said a word. He walked past her table and gave her his most charming smile, as he sat down at the table next to her.

"Okay class…" Mr. Jones started

"First we want to welcome back miss Walker," he said as he looked at her,

"If there is anything you want just ask" he replied with a sad smile, Sammi felt the tears welling up in her eyes once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this is the last chapter im putting up for now; I first want to see if anyone likes my story. Well hope you guys enjoy, please remember to read and review.

But she was determined not to cry, especially with this major cutie sitting next to her. Then Mr. Jones turned to the rest of the class,

"Will Mr. Ryan please stand up?"

Mr. Jones called from his desk.

"Yes im Zack Ryan I'm the real Zack Ryan all you other Zack Ryan are just imitating, so won't the real Zack Ryan… Please stand up….please stand up….please stand up" Zack joked as the whole class started singing along.

"Who would like to accompany Mr. Ryan to Principal Alan's office" Mr. Jones voice boomed, quickly quieting the class,

"Come on sir, I was just playin' around" Zack argued,

"Sit down Mr. Ryan and if I hear one sound from you for the rest of the class your going to the principals office" Mr. Jones warmed. Zack sat down at his desk a smug look on his face, and then he turned to Sammi,

"Hey, my names Zack" He replied staring at her, she looked up at him, his eyes so familiar, she smiled shyly.

"Yeah, I figured that much" Sammi joked around with a grin

"My name is Samantha Walker" she replied as she shook his hands,

"So why havent I see you around before?" Zack asked quietly

"It's a long tragic story" Sammi replied with a small smile.

"Well I bet its better then detention" he replied with a cheeky grin. Sammi smiled, and looked at him,

"Well when would you like to hear it?" she whispered.

"Mr. Ryan, please don't disturb my students, I'm warning you one more word and you out my class" Mr. Jones shouted, Sammi just chuckled. Then rest of class went by quite quickly and before anyone knew it, it was the end of the period.

"Yo Sammi…Wait up" Zack shouted as he dodged all the students in the hallway. Sammi turned around and smiled at him,

"Hey Zack, what's wrong you got sick of torturing the teachers?" Sammi joked as she and Zack walked together.

"Its no fun, when the teachers start to ignore you" Zack whined, while Sammi just laughed.

"Awe don't laugh at me" Zack replied pouting at her, she chuckled while playfully hit his arm.

"Jerk" she said shaking her head.

"What" he asked as innocently as possible,

"What's your next class" she asked him,

"Math's" he said sticking his tongue out,

"What teacher?" "Uh…Adams" Zack replied thinking for a moment.

"You" "Johnson" Sammi said digging for the timetable.

"Oh okay, I'll see ya later then" Zack shouted as he walked off to class. Sammi just stood there; she had known this guy for a full hour and already felt like they had been friends forever.

As Sammi got home that afternoon she ran to Danny Jr. grave,

"Hey dad" she started then turned to look at her grandfathers stone,

"and granddad D, you'll never guess what happened at school today, I made a new friend, his name is Zack and he is the coolest and nicest guy I've ever met" she said with a smile, thinking back on all the fun she had with Zack that day, then she felt the tears again,

"I miss you so much Dad, I would give anything, even all the happiness in the world, to have you back again"

Rafe walked outside and heard Sammi talking, after a while he started towards her, "hey sweetie, how was school?" he asked as he approached her and sat down next to Danny's grave stone,

"it was okay" Sammi said while wiping her eyes quickly.

"I heard you telling your dad that you made a new friend today?" he asked her interested,

"Yeah" she replied her whole face lighting up. He smiled,

"Im glad, you deserve to be happy…you've been through so much lately, I heard what you said to your dad about giving up all your happiness…you know he wouldn't want that right?" Rafe asked with seriousness in his eyes that Sammi had never seen.


End file.
